The Feminizing
by Total Blah
Summary: What would happen if Yami Yugi got turned into a girl by means of a jealous and drunk Seto Kaiba?! Well my friend and I have found the answer...some Yami/Yugi fluff at theend and character bashing for all...R&R pwease!!
1. PROLOGUE!

Bianca: me and my friend Marlo once wondered what would happen if Yami Yugi got turned into a girl.  
  
Marlo: This is what we came up with ^_^  
  
Yami: I can't even begin to imagine.  
  
Bianca: no you cannot!  
  
Yami: _ do not like the sound of that.  
  
Marlo: R&R PEOPLES!  
  
Bianca: May the inner girl in Yami be revealed!  
  
Bianca/Marl/Yami: DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.. DUN, DUN, DUN DUUUN!  
  
*********************************** The Feminizing Prologue  
  
Seto Kaiba stood over the sleeping body of his arch rival. He was drunk, no doubt and on a revenge spree. In his had he held a pill bottle labeled F- NIZER. He took a pink and orange pill out of the bottle and shoved it down the boy's throat. The sleeping teenager coughed a few times then turned over on his side, not showing any signs of being awake. Seto smiled with satisfactory then left the house and went to his own mansion.  
  
Seto awoke with a bad headache and no memory of what happened the previous night. "I think I drank all the beer in Japan!" he yelled, making his head hurt even worse than it already did. He noticed the small bottle on the counter labeled F-NIZER and gasped, examining his body to make sure it was still the same. "If I didn't take the Feminizing pills.who did?" he asked himself.  
  
Across town, a high pitched voice screamed in horror at their reflection. 


	2. Chapter one

Bianca: This is what happens when a certain spiky haired spirit gets turned into a girl and is handed a credit card  
  
Marlo: don't expect your money to be safe with her!!  
  
Yugi: ::gulp:: my college savings!!  
  
Yami Girl: Oops! It's Max's fault not mine!!  
  
Everyone else: ::sweat-drops::  
  
Yugi: I knew I should've given him Anzu's credit card!!!  
  
Yami Girl: Could you give me hers too?! I saw this super cute leather ensemble that would look *perfect* on me!  
  
Everyone else: ::sweat-drops:: o___O  
  
Marlo: DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN  
  
Bianca: Ugh! That's *my line*! R&R PWEASE!!! ^.~  
  
*****************************  
  
Yugi woke up to a window breaking scream that echoed through the entire house. It stopped for a minute then started again before Yugi realized it was a girl yelling. 'Funny, I didn't think Anzu was coming over this morning' he thought; 'no this voice is even more high pitched than Anzu's.' The little Hikari heard the scream coming from the direction of his Yami's bedroom and ran out of his room and down the hall to make sure the spirit was alright at least. What he saw made his jaw drop.  
  
********************************  
  
Yami had woken up when something didn't feel right about him. He had gotten out of bed and walked over to his full length mirror. Once he got a glimpse of his reflection he fell over. Regaining sanity, he convinced himself he was dreaming and stood back up to examine himself once again. Ok he realized it wasn't a dream now and screamed a high pitched, out of character scream. .He was a girl. His usually spiky hair fell to his back, thick with curls and blond/red highlights. His bangs were still the same except for the fact that each one, instead of pointing off at the end, curly Q'd. His body was also different. His usually flat chest busted practically out of his pajama top with an unknown flesh that hadn't been there the previous night. He screamed again and noticed how squeaky his voice was, 'what is up with my voice?? It's either too high or too low.Ra I give up!' Yami thought. The door bust open and Yugi stood in the doorway, gaping at the sight before him. "Ah, hi Yugi.I know this looks really weird but give me a second to explain...Wait a minute I don't even know what happened how am I supposed to tell you now? Shit I just said that aloud!" Umm. kind of just woke up and was a girl answer any questions?" the spirit babbled in a bubbly blonde girl way. The small boy's eyes widened three times the size that they usually were - so now they basically took up his entire head - "Y-Yami? It that y- you?" he stuttered. Yami nodded, "I guess so. Man do I need to put some makeup on! My cheeks are so flushed and my eyes are both so.red!" he said to himself, discussing various eye shadow colors would be suitable on him. ".actually Yami.you don't look that bad.I even think you look.hot" Yugi said, turning slightly red. Yami fumed and turned away from the mirror, "Oh yeah? Is that so?" he looked back into the mirror and frowned, "You don't think this pajama makes me look fat do you?" Yugi giggled, "You look fine Yami. You need a new name though now that you're a girl though" he said seriously. "Well I was going for something like 'Angel' "Yami stated, looking through his closet for something skimpy and girlish. Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Angel? What made you choose that name? You're a spirit of darkness remember?" he asked. "Well I thought it was time for a change" the spirit huffed; "plus, Angel suites me wouldn't you agree with me now?" "...." Yami scowled and threw on a tight pink leather shirt, (stolen from Anzu's house,) that flattened his bust a little.  
  
*************************  
  
"So how do I use this contraption?" Yami asked, holding up a credit card. Yugi sighed, "You swipe it through a specific machine once you wanna buy something then sign your, pardon, *my *name. Got it?" he explained, getting second thoughts about sending a girl version of the spirit of the puzzle alone to the mall with his credit card. 'Yami was a shopoholic enough as a guy.can't imagine how much he'll spend as a girl!! Maybe I should've given his Anzu's credit card.she did leave it here a few nights ago.' Yugi thought. "I got it Aibou. So I can buy as much as I want??!!" "Just don't max it out!" Yugi chided. Girl Yami looked confused, "Max? What does he have to do with anything? I don't even think I know a max" she asked. "Never mind. Just go to the mall and meet me in the park in two hours" Yami or 'Angel' smiled brightly, "Okily Dokily" she said, earning a horror struck look from Yugi; "What?! I have to start acting like a girl now right?" she smirked, picking up a purse that was stolen from Anzu's house and a wallet that was taken from Yugi, and exited the game shop. ".Why do I have a feeling that I shouldn't have done that? Oh well!" Yugi walked back into the game shop to find something to eat.  
  
*******************************  
  
Yami walked down the streets - that was when it happened. A green porch pulled up next to Yami - er - Angel and the passengers started whistling and whooping at him/her. "Hey babe, wanna go for a ride?" one of the guys asked. Angel looked disgusted after the offer was thrown at him then got an idea. She walked over to the car and leaned casually on the car door. "I don't think anyone you gentlemen could handle this Angel" Yami said seductively. "I think we're all man enough for you're cookie" the driver replied. Yami took this opportunity to lean over the passenger and flick the driver's nose, "let's find out then." he purred. The other passengers, "ooed" And Yami smirked and punched all of them out. "My *cookie* would break you in half" Yami snickered as he walked away from the car and down the street, swinging his hips in a girly teenager way. 


	3. Chapter two

Bubblegum: Wow I'm finally updating this story!  
  
'Angel' (Yami) - Like, Bianca doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she like, wishes she does! Y'know what I mean?!  
  
Marlo: I think he's enjoying being a girl to much.  
  
Bubblegum: ::nods solemnly:: not *all* girls act all bubbly like that! Only dumb ditzy ones like Anzu do!!  
  
Marlo: I agree  
  
'Angel' (Yami) - Did you guys *see* what Anzu wore to battle city on Saturday's Yu-Gi-Oh episode? She was like *trying* to hard to impress the guy form of me! I mean Gods, she doesn't even match! She has to decide whether she wants to be prep or punk! She cannot go on being *prunk* it's just not right.  
  
Marlo/Bubblegum: o__O;;  
  
'Angel' (Yami) - WHAT?!  
  
Marlo/Bubblegum: nothing.  
  
Yugi: BY JOVE.I THINK I GOT SOMETHING!!! YOU'RE GOING TOREAD THE F***ING STORY! HORRY WE'RE ALL DIMWITS!!  
  
Bubblegum/Marlo: O__O  
  
'Angel'(Yami) - A-Aibou?! I don't think I ever heard you curse before or act so rude!!  
  
Yugi: ^. __ .^ hee, hee! I've been practicing.  
  
Bubblegum: O_O  
  
Marlo: O__O  
  
Y/A(Y) - What?!  
  
Bubblegum/Marlo: ::walk away whistling::  
  
Yugi: I don't get it? Why do they always just walk away?  
  
'Angel'(Yami) - like he said that she said that they said that we said that another said that who it said that what it said that all of us said that he said that she said that they said that we said that who it said that what it said that all of us said. (keeps going and going and going with the same phrase)  
  
Yugi: RIIIIIGHT. Just R&R please!!  
  
'Angel'(Yami)- that we all said that who it said that what it said that we all said that he said that she said that they said. (still keeps going and going and going)  
  
Yugi: PLEASE!!  
  
'Angel'(Yami) - That who it said that what it said that we all said that he said that she said that they said that we said that who it said.  
  
Yugi: thinking.blondely.@__@  
  
'Angel'(Yami)- that we all said that *he* said that *she* said to R&R!! ^____^  
  
Yugi: @_____@  
  
'Angel'(Yami)- Well it's true!  
  
Yugi: @__@  
  
'Angel'(Yami)-Why do I bother? Just read the story.I'm going t redo Yugi's cuticles while he's in his trance! R&R ^.~  
  
Yugi: @___@  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Yami walked through the entrance of the mall, earning strange stares from lots of people, "stop looking at me!" he growled before remembering that he was a girl and his new, high-pitched voice didn't sound all that threatening. He walked into the nearest store and began piling clothes into a shopping cart. "Oh my god.this is just *so* me!" Yami exclaimed, looking at a leather skirt, leather shirt, leather overcoat, and leather boots; "one hundred twenty dollars total!! Well, I *do* have Yugi's credit card so it's no big deal!" He paid for the clothes and skipped out of the store happily, heading into the one across the hallway; "I love shopping!" he declared as he raced over to a nearby clothes rack. "Who doesn't?" a girl a few feet away asked. Yami recognized who it was immediately, "Tea?!" he questioned. The girl looked at him oddly, "Yeah I'm Tea Gardner. Have we met before?" she asked, stepping closer but tripping on a hanger and falling flat on her face. Yami helped her up, "No um but my *cousin* knows you" he lied. She raised an eyebrow, "Who's your cousin?" she asked. "Yugi Muto" Yami replied. "Really.? I didn't know he had a cousin!" Yami thought a moment, "I'm his father's grandmother's sister's daughter's brother's uncle's step-niece's husband's half sister's mother's aunt's daughter's son's wife's granddaughter's sister's great aunt's, son's housekeeper's sister's cousin." He noticed Tea's confused look; "three times removed" he added quickly. "Oh.kay then.you do sort of look similar. I never knew Yugi had such a big family." Yami nodded, "Yes we are a very large family..We're half Greek so we believe in big families.you should see us at a family reunion! Phewsh its crazy!" he lied. Tea smiled, "I have an uncle.he's a priest" she smiled. Yami gave her a confused look, "that's your entire family; your parents and your uncle?" Anzu nodded proudly and Yami gave her a comical look, "that really *sucks!*" he started laughing and Anzu's face fell. "I don't think you should be making fun of me! It isn't very nice!!! How would you like it if people made fun of you?! What would you do then?!!!" "I'd take a leaf out of Bubblegum's book and punch those people where it counts!!!!" "okay then.never mind. I'll leave now I'm not wanted anymore!!!" runs away crying. Yami laughed insanely, paid for his clothes and headed out of the store to buy even more clothes.  
  
***************  
  
Yami: o__O?? You beat people where it hurts!! AHHHH scary!!!!!  
  
Bubblegum: yes when people make fun of me especially guys I kick em where it counts!!!  
  
Marlo: like at that football game??!!  
  
Bubblegum: exactly they all learned a lesson in the fear of Bubblegum!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Yami: ::shielding his spot :: stay away from me!!!!  
  
Bubblegum: I would never hurt you.unless you're mean to me!!  
  
Yami: ::still shielding backs away slowly  
  
Marlo: sweat-drop that is all of chappie one.Yami's day at the mall PART TWO will come out soon.R&R!!!!  
  
Yugi:@_@ ::wakes up:: AHHHHHHHH MY NAILS HAVE BEEN.MANICURED??!! Yami!!!!!  
  
Marlo/Bubblegum: sweat-drop R&R 


	4. Chapter three

Bubblegum: hey all. I haven't updated this in a while and Marlo was about to strangle me  
  
Marlo: ^______^.oVo hey, hey, hey you keep writing! ::pulls out knife::  
  
Bubblegum: ::gulps:: yes ma'am. ::starts typing again::  
  
Marlo: ^______^ good we're at an agreement!  
  
Bubblegum: yeah whatever.anyways peoples R&R!!!!!!!  
  
B=this is me interrupting Chapter Three  
  
After heading into the third store that day, 'Angel' found out that he could no longer use the credit Card Yugi gave him.all the money was gone! "Sorry miss; your credit card has been maxed out already," said the cashier. "Who is this Max fellow? Because I do not know him. Is he some kind of girl stalker? If he is I'll teach him a lesson or two. - Hey what is so funny!" The cashier burst out laughing, "That is a good one missy. I'll put those items back for you since you put me in a good mood." The lady took the clothes out of her customer's hands and left Yami speechlessly walking away. "Well since I cannot shop anymore I guess I'll just go to the park and wait for my Hikari," Yami said, walking out of the mall and lugging around twenty bags. I stopped on the way to the park at a small diner to change clothes. "This definitely flatters my figure more" 'she' said, making model poses in front of the mirror and fluttering 'her' eyelashes. Yami threw Tea's stolen clothes into the waste basket and strode out of the diner. Maybe I could convince Yugi to buy some of these outfits.to wear with nobody else is around.he'd look *so* cute! Yami thought as he entered the small park and looked around for Yugi.  
  
  
  
Yugi stared in shock at the sight before him. It was Yami wearing a peasant flowing shirt and a long light brown skirt with brown boots (a style very in for girls nowadays.) he was carrying more than twenty over flowing bags from a variety of stores. "Hiya Yugi! I've been, like, waiting, like, for-e-ver for you!" he chirped, as Yugi sat down on the bench next to him. "H-hi Y-Yami" the small boy stuttered unable to find his voice very well. The spirit slapped his arm slightly, "the name is Angel! Angel; remember?!" he hissed. Yugi nodded, "So did you have fun shopping Ya-er.. Angel?" Yami grinned then scowled, "someone broke your credit card though. This guy named Max did it. I wear I think he followed me to the mall or something!" "Max? I don't know anybody named Max. Well, actually, there is Maxamillion Pegasus but - " "Maxamillion Pegasus! He's stalking me for revenge for beating him a duelist kingdom! Heh, heh, heh! Now I know his secret!! Muahahahaha!" "Pegasus? I still do not get it." Yami stood up on the bench and made a Sailor Moon battle pose, "In the name of shopping I will punish Pegasus! Come Yugi.to Kaiba Corp!" ".Kaiba Corp.?"  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Yami and Yugi were in a Kaiba Corp company helicopter that Yami had stolen by manipulating one of the pilots. The two were on their way to Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus's private island. "Ah ha! Duelist Kingdom three o-clocks! Do you see it Aibou?! Muahahahaha we've made it!" Yami laughed in a mad scientist way and landed the copter right on the roof to Pegasus' castle. Yugi pushed open the heavy doors while Yami filed his nails. Then the two wondered around. "Halt.who goes there?" a voice asked. "Y-Yugi Muto and Y-Angel" Yugi replied. Kimo stepped out and eyed the two suspiciously, "your not selling anymore wine are you! We cleaned you out last time!" Yami eyed his Aibou questionably and Yugi shrugged and blushed, "It was a school function wine sale.I came here and Pegasus bought about twenty gallons.y' know how much he likes wine and all." Yami nodded in understanding then turned to Kimo. 'She' batted 'her' eyelashes seductively, "listen sir.I really need to see Pegasus.It is, like, *very* important!" Angel whined. Kimo bit his lip.not wanting to say no to the beautiful 'girl' B=well hey Yami looks like a girl so everyone except Yugi and his friends think he is actually 'Angel'! YY=U_U But it was his job. The last thing he wanted was to get fired, "I'm sorry miss but you cannot see Pegasus." "Oh but *please*?! I'll give you a kiss!" Kimo's head spun and he agreed. He led the two towards his boss' tower and once they got there he turned to 'Angel', "where is my kiss?" he asked, handing 'her' the key. Yami snorted and placed the key to the middle of his rear, "kiss this!"  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: MUAHAHAHA  
  
Angel Yami: I like the ending of that chappie!  
  
Bubblegum: the funniest chappie is still to come!  
  
Yugi: I read it already and was laughing my buttocks off  
  
Bubblegum/Angel Yami: Buttocks?  
  
Yugi: I didn't want to curse!  
  
Bubblegum: you can be *so* pathetic sometime.  
  
Yugi: I know!! ^_^  
  
Angel Yami: Don't you dare call my Hikari pathetic! I'll mind crush you!!!!  
  
Bubblegum: ::snorts:: you sound *really* threatening in your high heals, crop top, and Capri's, and manicured nails, and annoying high pitched voice!!  
  
Angel Yami: Don't forget my pedicure toenails!!  
  
Bubblegum: EW!  
  
Yugi: you let someone besides me pedicure your toenails! Yami!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bubblegum: yeah Yami some boyfriend you are!  
  
Angel Yami: but I'm a girlfriend and girls cheat on their boyfriends!!  
  
Yugi: you cheated on me!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAH  
  
Angel Yami: NO! It's just that *other* girls cheat on other guys!!! ::under his breath:: besides Kaiba is hot!  
  
Yugi: ::runs away crying::  
  
Bubblegum: ::slaps Yami and runs after Yugi::  
  
Angel Yami: nothing I ever do is right! What is the deal here!!?? R&R!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Bubblegum: the SECOND to Last and most hilarious chappie!  
  
Yugi: HEEHEE it's funny  
  
Angel(Yami): Like, whatever  
  
Bubblegum: STOP SAYING LIKE!!!!  
  
Angel(Yami): like fine like have it your way then!  
  
Yugi: U_U R&R.I don't get it either.it's a girl thing I guess.  
  
  
  
~In Pegasus' Tower~  
  
Pegasus was sitting in his chair making clay objects as his new hobby. Once he was finished with molding one, he dipped it into gold paint and drew a very bad impression of the eye of Ra on it. "There I'm finished! It's an exact duplicate of my old Millennium Eye that Bakura stole! Heehee.it doesn't have any powers but I can pretend and nobody will ever know!! Muahahahaha!" Pegasus declared, setting the Millennium clay Eye on a table where six more clay Millennium Items lay to dry. With the clay objects out of the way, the next thing on his busy schedule was a wine party. He sat down on a chair for a table for two and pored two glasses of wine. He drank his, "Ahh, that was scrumptious. Would you like some more wine Funny Bunny?" he asked the imaginary stuffed rabbit seated opposite of him. Pegasus nodded and pored more wine into its already full glass, making it overflow onto the table cloth. "So how was your day Funny Bunny?" -No response- "Mine was like that too! You and I are *so* alike!" There was a knock on the door and two people burst in. "Yugi-boy what a surprise! Would you and your little but tall angel like to join me and Funny Bunny AKA Funithy for a glass of Italian wed wine? It's fresh from the vineyards today!" Yugi sweat-dropped and his Yami bent down to his level, "you see Yugi! He *is* stalking me because he knows my fake name!" Then he turned to the white haired man, "I know your secret!" 'she' exclaimed proudly. Pegasus' eyes grew wide, "no you don't!" Yami Angel smirked although since he was female it didn't look to menacing, "yes I do!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES DAMMIT YES!" "They said nobody would notice!" Yami scowled, "How could I not notice when all the clues are staring straight ahead at me?!" "But my old nose was so ugly!" Yugi, who had been conversing with Funithy the entire time so far about Plate Tectonics Theories decided to join the more interesting conversation of Yami and Pegasus. "What?! There is something wrong with your nose?!" "That is my secret.I gotta nose job." Pegasus confessed. Yami started poking Pegasus' nose with his index finger and Yami did as well. "Honk, Honk!" Yami said, squeezing Pegasus' nose really hard and causing the white haired man to start choking due to lack of oxygen. Pegasus sighed when Yami let go, "at least no blabber mouths overheard it!" Suddenly, Joey Wheeler appeared with a poof "I'm gonna tell everyone!!!! Muahahahaha!!!" then he poofed away and was gone. "Well I didn't know that piece of info Peggy but I do know that you've been stalking me!" "Pha! Why would I stalk you?!" "Because you want revenge on me! My Aibou's credit card won't work because of you!!!!" "Aibou.? Y-Yami is that you?!" "Like, Duh! Who else has this shiny, dandruff free tri colored hair?!" Pegasus shrugged, "well why would I stalk you?!" "I don't know maybe you want some more wine to buy off of me and Yugi!" Pegasus gasped, "Take. That. Back!" Yami stuck his tongue out, "also, the cashier at the mall said my credit card was 'Maxed out' and since you're the only max I know you stole the money!!" Yugi's eye twitched, "You maxed out my credit card?!" He started bawling, "I thought you were my friend!" "It wasn't my fault Yugi it was his!" Yami whined Yugi's lower lip quivered then he smiled, "I could never be mad at you Yami!" then he gave Yami a huge hug.  
  
Yami: =^_^=  
  
Pegasus rolled his eyes, "okay then now that this discussion is over I need to go practice!" he left the room then came back with a giant hair dryer. He put the power on maximum and his hair went flying around like it does in lots of the episodes. ".so that is how he does it." Yami mused, scratching his.er.her.chin thoughtfully. Pegasus snorted, "well you don't think it did that naturally do you?!" Yami shrugged then mind crushed Pegasus for fun and stole his clay Millennium Items, "come on Aibou let's role!" Yugi nodded and grabbed the stuffed Funny Bunny, his new best friend since he understood Yugi so well and was very deep with words, then joined Yami to the helicopter!!  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: I'm laughing!!  
  
Yugi: who isn't??!!  
  
Bubblegum: stupid peoples!!  
  
Yugi: okay! R&R please!! 


	6. Chapter Five

Bubblegum: Yeah last chappie! Yami becomes a girl again! Yippee! Finathally!  
  
Angel Yami: I was just getting used to the new me! Yugi seemed to like me better this way!  
  
Yugi: I love you both ways.in this form it just makes me seem as if I'm not as.gay.  
  
Angel Yami: but you are gay so what does it matter?  
  
Yugi: Hmm.I dunno! I love you Yami!!!  
  
Angel Yami: I love Yugi!  
  
Bubblegum: great they love each other so everyone can keep reading!!  
  
  
  
FIVE  
  
The whole gang was in the Muto's living room. Angel had told everyone who she really was and Joey and Tristan seemed upset because they both wanted to make a move on her but now they couldn't because he was with Yugi. They were all watching a movie called Children of the Corn.a horror movie. Positioning of everyone: Joey = Cowering behind Tristan. Tristan = Cowering behind the couch. Ryou = sitting on the couch in Bakura's lap. Yugi = snuggled up against Yami. Yami = lying on the floor. Then the scariest part of the movie happened and everyone clung on to the person next to them. Yami remained unfazed however. He fell asleep. Joey crept out from behind the couch and waved a hand in front of Yami's face. Suddenly, the boy/girl let out a shrill cry and grabbed Joey by the wrist, throwing him into a wall. Then the he/she screamed again and looked at Joey's fingernails, "Joey you need a manicure! Your cuticles are awe-full!" then Yami took out a nail file and started filing Joey's nails. Everyone laughed at this. "I really need to get you back to a guy again Yami.you're not even as comfortable to cuddle with in that body!" Yami got teary eyed and suddenly Tea walked into the room. Immediately Joey was up on his feet and bounding over to the brunette dunce, "Gimme your fluffy pink slippers Tea!" "What?! What do you want Joey?" she asked. "Your. Fluffy. Pink. Slippers!" Joey repeated. Tea was still too stupid to comprehend so Joey knocked her out and took her fluffy pink slippers, gently placing them on Yami, "okay Yami now tap your toes together and say there is no body like your own body three times alright?!" "Okay!" Yami tapped his toes together then said the lines, "I wish I were in my own body again!" "No it's there is no body like my own body stupid!" Yami giggled, "Right. There is no body like my own body.even though this one has a sexier form.there is no body like my own body.no body like my own body!" There was a sparked and dull flash of light and the old Yami.the boy. appeared. He blinked a few times the jumped in the air, "woohoo I'm a guy again!" then he did a little Egyptian Happy dance. Tea woke up and rubbed her head a few times, "Yami's a boy? You find out something new every day!" then she ran away and got run over by a semi truck. "Wow Joey.how'd you know the slipper thing?" Yugi asked excitedly, burying his face in Yami's chest. "Meh.it ain't no thang.just a New Yorka thang!" The blonde explained. Yugi nodded and Yami examined his old body, "Y'know I like this one better. At least my voice is more threatening now!" Then everyone settled back down to watch the end of the Children of the Corn. Yugi had Funithy right next to him for mental support and he also had the more comfortable snuggles Yami back! Suddenly the door burst open and Seto Kaiba came running in holding a pink and purple pill, "I'll save you Yami! I'm sorry!" he yelled. He tripped over Funny Bunny's outstretched leg and fell on the ground, the pill in his hand flying into his mouth. There was a loud poof and everyone gasped.  
  
The next morning, Seto Kaiba woke up when something didn't feel quite right. He ran over to the mirror and fell over at the sight of his reflection. He stood up once more and fell back, not believing what he saw staring back at him. .he was a girl.  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: kinda a twisty ending  
  
Yami: yup! I'm just glad I got my body back! My Aibou really does like this one better!!  
  
Yugi: =^_^= it's cuddly! ::cuddles Yami::  
  
Bubblegum: Awww.how Kawaii is that?!  
  
Yami: very and it feels so much better!  
  
Bubblegum: okay too much info there Yami!  
  
Yugi: =^_^=  
  
Yami: what's with the whole Children of the Corn movie? Is it a real horror movie?  
  
Yugi: ::nods:: yes snuggles it is.  
  
Bubblegum: o_O?? Snuggles?  
  
Yugi: it's his pet name! Bubblegum: SNUGGLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Yami: ::death glare::  
  
Bubblegum: no it's Kawaii really! I just never thought of Yami as a snuggly guy.  
  
Yugi: Oh he is.especially at night or when we watch scary movies.or both.  
  
Yami: =^_^=  
  
Bubblegum: okay again too much info!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: U_U sorry  
  
Yami: we'll just have to take this somewhere else.  
  
::Yami and Yugi walk over to the couch in Bubblegum's soul room and start cuddling and being a kissie kissie with each other.::  
  
Blanche: ::walks in and sees Yami and Yugi:: do they really have to do that in here? They have a soul room down the hall Y'know.  
  
Bubblegum: I know. They're just eager lil fellers after all so you cannot blame them.if Yugi or Yami were mine then I'd.  
  
Blanche: don't we have to end this sometime soon?  
  
Bubblegum: oh right we'll talk later. I'll post more conversations with the YGO gang in the next ~Gang Talk~ kk? R&R then! 


End file.
